A Christmas Love Story
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Its Christmas Time, The knights live with each other since they went to work before and got new jobs and a new roomate. Pairings UA FF HL
1. The Umi Ascot chapter

A Christmas Love story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Rayearth characters. So sad, so sad.  
  
Summary: The knights know each other but aren't the knights. Confusing yes I know. The knights live with each other and one other girl. They all met at work one day, but Hikaru and Fuu still work together, Umi works at a bar as a bartender and the roommate is the assistant manager for her office building.  
  
Ch. 1 Just the Beginning  
  
"Kinta! Where'd you go?" Umi said looking around the crowded ballroom of the hotel the office Christmas party was at.  
  
"Sorry Umi!" A woman with dark purple hair and amethyst eyes said running up to Umi.  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"The bar."  
  
"Oh, is the bartender any good?"  
  
"Not as good as you." Kinta said with a catty grin.  
  
"Quit sucking up to me Kinta, the least you could do is introduce me to some of your friends." Umi said teasing Kinta.  
  
"Right. Let's see," Kinta said looking around. "Jenny, come here!" A woman with her brown hair pulled up into an elegant bun wearing a black dress walked over with a martini in her hand.  
  
"Hi Kinta. Hello Umi." Jenny said smiling at the two.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Kinta put a picture of you two and Hikaru and Fuu on her desk two days ago."  
  
"Oh, that picture. If you excuse me I'm going to go get a drink." Umi said leaving. When Umi went to the bar, the bartender was swamped. At a lull in the drinkers, she walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, hold on a second suga' I'm out of ice." She said her bright pink hair in her face.  
  
"Its okay, I don't want a drink, think I can help you a bit when the next rush comes?" Umi asked.  
  
"Sure, come on over." The pink haired woman said.  
  
"My names Umi."  
  
"You can call me Caldina." The bartender said looking for a shot glass. A customer walked up to the bar and ordered a martini.  
  
"Would you like that, dry, on the rocks, crushed rocks, or no rocks at all?" Umi said twirling the martini glass.  
  
"Um, on the rocks." He said. Umi could hardly see his jade eyes through his brown bangs. Caldina walked up and squealed which scared Umi.  
  
"Hi Ascot! I didn't know you were coming." Caldina said to the customer.  
  
"Hi Caldina, you got a new co-worker?" Ascot asked looking at Umi and blushing slightly.  
  
"Nope, she's just helping me out. How have ya been?"  
  
"F-fine." Ascot stuttered when he and Umi brushed hands when she handed him the martini glass.  
  
"Well, go enjoy yourself Ascot, I'll call you tomorrow, or take ya home if you're drunk"  
  
"Bye Caldina, B-bye Miss."  
  
"Buh-bye Ascot." Umi said giving him a warm smile. Caldina started giggling when she looked at Umi who was blushing slightly.  
  
"What was that Umi, are ya flirting with the customers now?" Caldina said between giggles.  
  
"N-no! I- don't flirt with customers." Umi said blushing more.  
  
"Why don't you go find him and ask him for a dance, I'll be alright?"  
  
"Are you sure Caldina?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I'll see ya later Umi." Caldina said waving. Umi walked away to find Ascot when Kinta stopped her looking at her in awe.  
  
"I can't believe it Umi! You had a conversation with the hottest guy in the office. I am so jealous." Kinta said grinning at a blushing Umi.  
  
"Kinta, don't you have a boyfriend that works with you?" Umi said looking for Geo.  
  
"Yeah so? It's not like he doesn't check out other girls, so I don't give damn and neither does he." Kinta said Matter-of-factly.  
  
"Kinta, I'm going to go talk to him okay?" Umi said smiling at her innocence.  
  
"Okay bye! I got to take this call!" Kinta said running off to a quiet part of the room. Umi walked around looking for Ascot declining offers from guys wanting to dance.  
  
"Ascot!" Umi said finding him with five other guys.  
  
"H-hi." Ascot said blushing.  
  
"Hello Miss, I am Eagle Vision." A man with silver hair said stepping in front of Ascot taking Umi's hand.  
  
"Hello Eagle, I'm Umi Ryuuzaki, and no I don't want to dance with you." Umi said looking at Eagle.  
  
"Damn, how'd you know?"  
  
"Simple, you look like the kind of guy who does a one night stand." Umi said looking into Eagle's grey eyes smirking.  
  
"You're good." A lavender haired man said taking Umi's hand and shaking it.  
  
"Thank you and you are?"  
  
"Clef, CEO of this company."  
  
"Umi, here with a friend because I'd be home alone since the other two are on a business trip." Umi said looking a little bit sad.  
  
"I'm Lantis." A man with Amethyst eyes and wearing all black (which matches his black hair)  
  
"Hi, I know you! Hikaru ran into you one day when you were shopping at the mall with some girl." Umi said shaking Lantis' hand.  
  
"Hi Umi." Geo said giving Umi a hug.  
  
"Your girlfriend Geo?" Eagle said with a worried look but Umi and Geo just laughed.  
  
"No, she's one of my girlfriend's roommates." Geo said looking at Eagle.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Ferio, V.P of the firm." A man with forest green hair and golden eyes said smiling at Umi.  
  
"I'm A-Ascot." Ascot said blushing and not looking at Umi.  
  
"Hi Ascot, I met you at the bar a few minutes ago. AAH! KINTA!" Umi said when Kinta pushed her into Ascot.  
  
"Sorry Umi, Karu and Fuu just called, they'll be home in two hours. The trip ended early." Kinta said mischievously. Umi looked up at Ascot who blushed along with her. Everyone around them snickered when they saw Ascot and Umi under the mistletoe.  
  
"What's so funny? Oh, I see." Umi blushed even redder as she gave Ascot a peck on the cheeks and dragged him away to another part of the room.  
  
"S-so U-Umi, do y-y-you want to dance?" Ascot said being dragged by Umi.  
  
"I'd love to." Umi said wrapping her arms around Ascot's neck. Caldina looked and saw them dancing, she smiled to herself.  
  
'Way to go Ascot, you might have a girlfriend. I hope she doesn't break your heart.' Caldina thought looking at Umi and Ascot.  
  
*The House*  
  
"Hikaru, Umi just called, she said she was going out with a friend and not to worry." Fuu said walking into Hikaru's room.  
  
"Then we have to worry. What about Kinta?" Hikaru asked sitting next to Fuu.  
  
"Kinta's going home with Geo. According to Kinta, Umi's got herself a new boyfriend and so Kinta's hatching a plan. And Umi ran into Lantis." Fuu said grinning at Hikaru.  
  
"She did?" Hikaru said wide-eyed.  
  
"Hikaru I'm getting tired let's ask Umi about this guy tomorrow." Fuu said yawning.  
  
"Okay. Good night Fuu-chan."  
  
"Night Hikaru." Fuu said leaving Hikaru's room.  
  
**The Christmas Party**  
  
"Umi! Have you seen Ascot?" Caldina said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"He's in the bathroom why?"  
  
"My daughters in the hospital."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She broke her arm. Can you tell him I won't be able to drop him off at his house?"  
  
"Yeah, he can stay at my house tonight. We have an extra room."  
  
"Thanks so much Umi, I'll get the number from LaFarga, he works with Fuu and Hikaru, and so I'll be seeing ya later."  
  
"Bye Caldina."  
  
"I got to go Umi; Caldina's supposed to take me home." Ascot said reappearing.  
  
"She's going to the hospital, her daughter broke her arm."  
  
"How am I going to get home?"  
  
"You aren't going home, you're coming with me."  
  
"What about Kinta?"  
  
"She's staying with Geo; let's go home, Hikaru and Fuu are probably there, I want you to meet them." Umi said dragging Ascot out of the hotel to her car.  
  
Me: That's just one X-Mas love story. Well, at least one chapter, next chapter, Fuu and Ferio. 


	2. The Fuu Ferio chapter

Ch. 2 Fuu and Ferio  
  
**The House**  
  
"Hello?" Fuu answered the phone the next day.  
  
"Is Miss Umi there?" A male voice asked on the other line.  
  
"No she's not, this is Fuu, and can I take a message?"  
  
"Yeah, can you tell her to ask Fuu, if she'd like to go out with me Saturday night?"  
  
"Who may I ask is this?"  
  
"It's Ferio." The man said. Fuu's eyes grew big.  
  
"I'd love to go out with you Ferio." Fuu said blushing.  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight, I'll get the address from Kinta. Bye Miss Fuu." Ferio hung up the phone as Umi walked in the room yawning.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"That was Ferio, my friend from eighth grades old boyfriend."  
  
"What did he want?" Umi asked moving a hand through her light blue hair.  
  
"He wanted to go out on Saturday."  
  
"I cant, I'm already seeing someone." Umi said her sapphire eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Not with you Umi, with me."  
  
"Are you serious? He's the V.P at ACS. Kinta's only the assistant manager but a V.P?!"  
  
"Please calm down Miss Umi, it's no big deal."  
  
"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T! Fuu think, you going out with a V.P, I'm going out with the President of the company, Kinta with the CEO, and if Hikaru dates Lantis, she'll be going out with a manager of the company, think about it. HOT GUYS + GREAT JOBS= Money!" Umi said jumping up and down. Ascot walked in and smiled at Fuu who grinned mischievously.  
  
"Miss Umi, who is this?" Fuu asked. Umi turned around and blushed when she saw Ascot standing there.  
  
"Th-that's Ascot. The guy I met last night. ^_^U" Umi said embarrassed.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Ascot. I'm Fuu Houoji." Fuu said bowing.  
  
"Hello Miss Fuu. I hear you're going out with Ferio. He's a great guy."  
  
"Ascot have you ever been gay?" Umi asked shocked to hear what Ascot said.  
  
"No! Why would I be gay when I could have someone like you?" Ascot said wrapping his hands around Umi's waist.  
  
"Ascot stop, you're embarrassing me." Umi muttered blushing.  
  
"It's okay Miss Umi, I got to leave anyway, Hikaru already left for work without telling me." Fuu said leaving.  
  
"Bye Fuu-chan."  
  
**Saturday Night**  
  
"Hello Miss Fuu, Ferio is waiting for you." A handsomely dressed butler said holding open the door of Fuu's green convertible.  
  
"Aritgato." Fuu walked inside Ferio's large house.  
  
"Hello Fuu, I haven't seen you since eighth grade." Ferio said hugging Fuu.  
  
"Ferio, is that mistletoe we're under?" Fuu said looking up.  
  
"Why I believe it is." Ferio kissed Fuu with passion. Fuu surprised herself by kissing back. **Make out scene** (A/N: Must vomit.)  
  
Me: ::Vomits:: That was pure fluff, anymore purer and I'd vomit more. ::goes back to vomiting:: Merry X-Mas 


	3. The Hikaru Lantis chapter

Ch. 3 Hikaru and Lantis  
  
**At lunch the next day**  
  
"What do you mean that you had sex with Ferio?" Umi said staring at Fuu.  
  
"It sort of just happened." Fuu said blushing.  
  
"Uh huh, sure it did." Umi said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Hi Fuu! Hi Umi! Hi Kinta! Guess who I saw on the way here!" Hikaru said running up to Umi, Fuu and Kinta.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lantis, he wants me to go out to the movies and dinner with him tonight and I accepted." Hikaru said more bubbly than usual.  
  
"That's great Karu!"  
  
"Arigato. Maybe if me and Lantis are definitely an item, we can go out on a quadruple date?" Hikaru said timidly.  
  
"That'd be fun." Umi said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know how Geo feels about stuff like that." Kinta said looking for her cell phone.  
  
"I'd love to Miss Hikaru." Fuu said smiling.  
  
"Great! Well I got to go, I need to catch up on work." Hikaru left the three sitting there shocked.  
  
"Anyway Fuu-chan, you'll need to get a pregnancy test by next week." Kinta said snapping her attention back to the discussion.  
  
"I know. I'm just worried if Ferio will leave me if I am pregnant."  
  
"He better not or I'll severely maim him with my sword." Umi said getting a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
**That Night** (A/N: WARNING WARNING FLUFF ALERT)  
  
"Hikaru," Lantis said getting down on one knee holding a small box. The resteraunt went quiet. "Will you marry me?" Hikaru looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Yes Lantis! I'd love to!" Hikaru said as the resteraunt burst into applause, Hikaru was crying her eyes out.  
  
**Later that night at the house**  
  
"You're what!?" Umi and Kinta said at the same time.  
  
"I'm engaged." Hikaru said again.  
  
"But we've had our boyfriends longer AND YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Umi and Kinta were at shock, Fuu was smiling gently.  
  
"Good for you Miss Hikaru. I hope you two will be happy." Fuu said hugging Hikaru.  
  
"Thanks Fuu-chan, now I'm tired. Night all!"  
  
"Sayonara Karu."  
  
Me: Okay, PURE FLUFF NO VOMIT! W00T! Sorry, got happy only one more chapter to go! Hurrah! 


	4. The Wedding, So many tears shed

Ch 3 The Wedding  
  
Minister: Do you Lantis Sol, take Hikaru Shidou to be your.. (Blah blah blah)  
  
Lantis: I do.  
  
Minister: Do you Hikaru Shidou take Lantis Sol to be your.. (Blah blah blah)  
  
Hikaru: I do.  
  
Minister: You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Lantis and Hikaru make out while everyone is crying.  
  
Satoru: My little baby is growing up.  
  
Maseru: We didn't even get to meet her boyfriend.  
  
Kakeru: We cant be over protective!  
  
All three Shidou brothers: WAAAH! *Tears lots of tears*  
  
Umi: I remember when she was so short.  
  
Fuu: I remember when she first told us.  
  
Kinta: I remember saying 'Hi'  
  
Ascot: I don't know her; I'm just here for Lantis.  
  
Ferio: Fuu will you marry me?  
  
Fuu: O.O Of course Ferio.  
  
Umi and Kinta: WAAAAH NO FAIR! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED NOW WAAAH WE HAD BOYFRIENDS LONGER WAAAAAH *Lots of tears*  
  
Ascot and Geo: Women. ::Both shake their heads::  
  
Ascot: If you catch the bouquet that mans you get married next.  
  
Kinta and Umi: O.O  
  
Geo: See, say something nice then they get wide-eyed.  
  
Hikaru throw the bouquet. Ascot and Geo split it in half and give each half to Umi and Kinta.  
  
Umi and Kinta: WAAAAH WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! *More tears*  
  
Ascot: Okay.  
  
Geo: My poor ears.  
  
Me: The end. 


End file.
